Searching for Me
by Lilac Wings
Summary: The Battosai starts to take over Kenji. Now Kenshin has to find him before it does....AOSHI/Misao pairing involved, gomen!
1. The Battosai

b My First Kenshin Fic! GO EASY ON MEEEEE /b  
  
A.n: BWEEEE ^^' this is a fanfiction of Kenji when he 16 and the battousai takes over him. Kenshin is alive and this is a fanfiction _; lol! If you dont recall, Yahiko has the reverse blade sword, and Sanosukek has magically dissapeared to another place on his lil sail boat -__-;. Megumi is a doctor and Ayame/Suzume are still at Kaoru's place I do believe ^+^ If i spell kaoru KAROU its a common mistake with me *innocent smile* ^_^; enjoy!!!!  
  
-Kiyoshi Tenshi ((HIMURA AHAHAHAA)  
  
(p.s. please review i beg of you_______!)  
  
Chapter 1- Fall of Kenji  
  
It was a normal (well as normal as it gets) beautiful day at the Kamiya   
  
Dojo where Kenshin and the now much older Ayame and Suzume were wide at work cooking dinner. (I ignore the fact Kenji will soon have a gf lol! O_o;).   
  
Ayame and Suzume had grown into fine young women now indeed. Ayame especially was beautiful were Suzume had much charm.   
  
"No Kenshin we dont put the carrots in till after the beef!" Suzume whined as she tapped his hand.  
  
Kenshin looked up with his violet eyes. "So you finally learned did you?" He said in that sweet Kenshin voice.  
  
Suzume smiled her sweet smile and then a call interrupted it.  
  
---P.S. I DONT KNOW JAPANESE O.O;---  
  
"Mother! Father! I'm home!!!!"  
  
The voice startled everyone it was Kenji.  
  
"Kenji?" Kaoru's head suddenly peeped out. "Kenji you're finally home???" She ignored Kenshin standing right in the path to run over him to Kenji. "Kenji!!!!!" She yelled hugging him good and tight.  
  
"Hai Mom." Kenji said hugging her back equally if not more tight. He loved his mom probably alot more then his father.   
  
"Welcome home son." Kenshin said. "But what are you doing home so soon? I thought you and Lil....I mean Yahiko Miyouji were going to train some couple of months more?"  
  
"Well that's true father, but Yahiko said I could come home for the week." Kenji nodded.  
  
"Isnt that great Kenshin?" Kaoru asked nodding her head. "Oh I'm so glad you're home look how handsome you've become!" Indeed he was handsome. He looked exactly like his father had when he was 16. Only Kenji wore a blue shirt and not a pink-maroon one.  
  
And it seemed that Kaoru wasnt the only one who noticed this--  
  
"Well Ayame and Suzume arent you going to say hi to--" Kenshin started till he saw their faces. Suzumes was stunned and it seemed like Ayame's was in a dreamy mode.  
  
"Oro...?" Kenshin asked looking at them. He shrugged and then looked back. "Oh I see..." He smirkingly whispered. (smirkingly-new word.: to smirk while doing something else x.x)  
  
"Come on let's go inside and have some beef stew!" Kaoru exlaimed as she dragged her son into the dojo. Ayame followed then Kenshin and Suzume.   
  
"I think Ayame likes Kenji." Suzume whispered to Kenshin. Kenshin blinked. Ayame had to be at least 5 years older then Kenji. "Oro?"  
  
And that night was great. It was more great then any other night. Or at least it was until some wandering bandits showed up at the door while Kenshin and Suzume were getting some firewood.  
  
Kaoru and Kenji were laughing while Ayame sat quietly till the doors busted open. "Is this your home?"  
  
"Well of course it is you bunch of swine! How rude of you to even open the door when we are eating!" Kaoru said getting up still nagging them.  
  
"Sit down woman!" One of the men said smacking her to the ground.  
  
"Ow!" She yelped as she hit the hard floor with a thud.  
  
"Mother!" Kenji yelled as he started to draw his staff.   
  
"Stay there or we'll kill her!" A man with a gun pointed at Kaoru said.  
  
Kenji growled but put his staff back from where it came.  
  
"We just want some food that's all." One of the men said in a dark tone. He soon began to raid everything and take everything and when they were done the house was trashed.   
  
Kenji seemed calm but on the inside he was boiling mad. How could they insult his family name like this????  
  
It was then they hurt him the most at his weakest point at the time.  
  
"And now to ensure a safe return with a good time." One of the three men, the scrawny one picked up Kaoru and started to drag her outside to his horse.  
  
"No let go of me! Kenshin, Kenshin!!!!!!!!" It was useless Kenshin had to have been far with Suzume picking up the supplies and wood.  
  
"Mother!" Kenji yelled he towards her only to get punched in the face by one of the robbers. He fell to the ground. "AHCk!" Kenji yelled as he hit his shoulder. It dislocated instantly leaving him gasping his arm in pain.  
  
"Kenji!" Ayame yelled from the doorway. She ran to him only to get pulled up by one of the other robbers. "You're coming with us too."  
  
He said placing her on his horse in front of her.  
  
"No let go of me! Kenji!" She yelped as they rode off.  
  
Kenji glared at them as they took off. He'd get them for this he swore he would. His eyes were turning bluish violet instead of the pure color it was before. And when he opened his eyes again they were clearly golden. The battosai's spirit had been passed to him, and for the first time it was being released.  
  
He instantly ran into the dojo and found a sword. It was the only one in the house in case of real emergencys, hidden in the floor boards. He quickly took it out and ran his hand against the sharp blade.  
  
He grinned. Why was he grinning? He couldnt figure it out himself. He felt as if though he were in a dream, and watching himself from above.   
  
He looked out at the night sky. His father would be home in a few minutes, he had to leave now. To save Ayame and his mother.   
  
Instantly he jumped from the dojo "porch" and into the night. He could run fast, and he could feel the air beat against his face. He knew he would catch up to them in a matter of minutes.  
  
-  
  
"Now sit down there!" A bandit commanded Kaoru and Ayame. They obeyed in fear and sat there holding each other.   
  
And it was then that Ayame started to cry.   
  
"Dont be afraid Ayame." Kaoru said petting her hair and comforting her.  
  
"Now let us begin shall we?" Another one of the three bandits asked himself mainly.  
  
"If you lay a hand on them, I will kill you slowly. Not that I'm not going to kill you in pain now."  
  
-End of Chapter 1- 


	2. The Battosai's Fight

Chapter 2- The Battosai's Fight  
  
Authors note: please review *worship worship worship!*  
  
  
  
"If you lay a hand on them, I will kill you slowly. Not that I'm not going to kill you in pain now."  
  
"Who said that?! I recognize that voice!" They both turned around to see a shadow of a main. His eyes still golden and all that showed.  
  
"It is I Kenji. Son of Kenshin, the manslayer."  
  
Kaoru looked at her son in fear. How did he know that his father was the legendeary Battosai. Had that demon entered her son's body?  
  
Ayame blinked as she was still crying.  
  
Kenji looked over at them. Seeing Ayame crying softened him for a moment. "Ayame...." but the pure fact she was afraid, afraid of those bandits and his mother's fear fueled his anger furthur. And his eyes turned golden again.  
  
"What do you think your doing you little runt?!" A man asked staring at him. Kenji didnt move but closed his eyes. "You are so weak, you're like children. And killing you would be as such." He started to walk towards the women, but a sword crossed in front of him.  
  
"You're not going anywhere."  
  
--  
  
"We're back!" A much too happy Kenshin said as he and Ayame walked up to the dojo. Suddenly Kenshin saw the wreck and dropped his pile of wood in fear. "Kaoru! Kenji!!! Ayame!!!" He ran in to see it all in ruins. There was no bodies or blood. No sign of struggle inside. Perhaps...  
  
"Uncle Kenshin look!"  
  
Hearing Suzume's voice Kenshin jumped out of the dojo and by her.  
  
Three sets of tracks. One was human, a struggling drag. Some were horse shoe prints, and last and most disturbing of all, deep shoe prints showing running, strong and fast running.  
  
Kenshin placed his hand in the shoe prints. Recent, muddy. He went into the dojo once again and found not to his suprise, the emergency sword was gone.   
  
He frowned. "Kenji has taken the sword....I wonder...." He lifted his eyebrow. "Suzume, Tsubume's restaraunt isnt very far. Run there  
  
and dont look back. I will come for you later, that I will."  
  
"Uncle Kenshin, please be careful!"  
  
"I will Suzume." Kenshin grabbed a staff he founded on the ground and took off while Suzume ran the opposite way.   
  
Following the horse tracks made it easy. But in his mind he was more worried about the Battosai instead.  
  
--  
  
"You're not going anywhere." The man repeated, his sword in front of   
  
Kenji's neck.  
  
"Remove, or it'll be in your throat sir." Kenji said. But before he gave him a chance to speak or move the sword, Kenji quickly fell to the ground and sliced off his legs, then stabbed him in the heart.  
  
"No, Kenji!" Kaoru said covering Ayame's eyes.  
  
"Why you stupid basta---" Another one started before Kenji quickly tore him into more then 10 peices.  
  
There was only one left. Staring at him, looking at him directly in the eyes.   
  
"For hurting my mother and Ayame-chan, you shall surely die." Kenji said. "I will more then definatly make sure of that."  
  
"Kenji...." A voice from behind him beckoned.  
  
Kenji's eyes didnt move. Instead, turning his head still holding the sword onto the man's neck, he looked at his father, Kenshin Himura.   
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Kenji, stop you dont know what you're doing." Kenshin said moving a little bit closer.  
  
"Kenji is gone. Much like you were once. Till you decided to end us." Kenji grinned. "Kenji is much stronger then you."  
  
"Battosai, Kenji, is not who you want to be." Kenshin nodded. "What these men did was wrong, indeed it is. But thats no reason to become what I left behind."  
  
"You? You didnt create the battosai. He created you." Kenji awnsered, his attention back to the man.  
  
Kenshin glared. The battosai created him? How strange of Kenji to say this. And then Kenji lifted his sword.  
  
"No Kenji dont!!!!" Kenshin yelled running towards his only son.  
  
But the fatal swoop not only killed the man but turned around and sliced Kenshin on the chest. "You fool!" Kenji yelled.  
  
"KENSHIN!!!!" Kaoru screamed in horror as her husband fell to the ground close to them.  
  
Kaoru ran to her husband leaving Ayame there in shock (she hadnt seen much).   
  
"Kenji why why did you hurt your father, Kenji, why?" Kaoru asked looking at him. Kenshin breathed deep, gasping for what little air he could.   
  
"But.....he did it...." Kenji said backing up. He rubbed his head. His mother was crying now yelling her fathers name over and over. Ayame ran to the two and held Kaoru. "Kenji what did you do?!"  
  
Kenji closed his eyes and opened them. They were violet again. As he stared down he looked at his hands. "I.....Kenji....I did this?" He let the sword fall and himself fall to his knees.  
  
"We have to get him to a doctor!" Kaoru pleaded. "Miss Megumi, she can help!"   
  
Kenji raised his head. "Take the horse." He lead his mother there and placed his father on the side.   
  
"Kenji what about you?" Ayame asked as she climbed up still crying.  
  
"Just go." Kenji said darkly, smacking the horse to make it run.  
  
"Kenji!!!" Ayame yelled.  
  
But it was too late.  
  
Kenji looked at himself. He looked back at the sword. In the sword he could still see the golden eyes and the face of what he just was. It had happened so quickly, he wasnt sure who he was at the moment. Battosai? Or Kenji?  
  
He grabbed the sword and placed it in his sheath. He was only 16, this wasnt fair! He then sighed. "Im sorry I made you cry mom...." And with that, he left. Where was he going? He didnt know...  
  
-End- please reviewwwwwwwwwww  
  
A.N: I just started this fic, seriously! though i love it so much for some reason...I keep writing and writing so about 3 chapters a day! OHHHHH! PLEASE REVIEW I BEG OFYOU!! 


End file.
